Po prostu John
by toroj
Summary: Dyptyk John & Sherlock cz.1  John wyjeżdża do siostry, Sherlock zostaje sam. Jak długo wytrzyma bez Johna Watsona? Niegraficzne odniesienia do ludzkiej seksualności.


**Po prostu John**

**Dyptyk Sherlock & John cz.1**

**Toroj**

**Beta: Serathe**

Po raz pierwszy Sherlock Holmes całował się w wieku lat pięciu ze swoją rówieśniczką, która zmusiła go do zabawy w „dom". On miał być tatą, a ona mamą dwóch lalek i pluszowego misia. Uważał to za głupie, tym bardziej, że przecież mieli udawać „dom", a on w swoim domu czytał, rozwiązywał łamigłówki, uczył się grać na skrzypcach i nie miał żadnych lalek. Poza anatomicznym modelem człowieka w wersji dla przedszkolaków. Nie chciał być jednak niegrzeczny. To zderzanie się nosami i cmokanie uznał za wyjątkowy idiotyzm, a dziewczynki za istoty z innej planety. Po powrocie z wizyty w swoim zeszycie – pierwszym z wielu, później zastąpionych przez wersje mentalne – zapisał wniosek z obserwacji: „Całowanie. Doświatczenie nie udane. Obiekt nudny. Nie poftażać." I nie powtarzał aż do czternastego roku życia, kiedy Mycrof powiedział mu, że powinien się „określić". Próbę drugą scharakteryzował jako: „Mokre, piskliwe, irytujące, bardzo nudne. Nie powtarzać". Z kolei doświadczenie ze starszym o dwa lata chłopakiem z klubu jeździeckiego opisał jako „ODRAŻAJĄCE. NIE POWTARZAĆ W ŻADNYM WYPADKU". Właśnie tak: dużymi, drukowanymi literami i podkreślone. Eksperyment wykazał niezbicie, że Sherlock bardzo nie lubi wpychania języka do gardła i macania w strefach intymnych. To nie było sprawiedliwe, że tamten chłopak go popchnął, nazwał „popieprzonym świrem", „smętną dziewicą" i spytał ze złością, dlaczego Holmes w ogóle poszedł z nim do stajni, skoro nie chce się rżnąć na sianie. Użył dokładnie takiego określenia: „rżnąć". Sherlock poczuł się dotknięty. To tak, jakby twierdzić, że powinien dalej jeść galaretę wieprzową, choć okazało się, że jej nie lubi. Nie lubi i kropka, więc czemu miałby zmuszać się do jedzenia? To przecież zupełnie nielogiczne.

Próbował wyobrażać sobie siebie w sytuacjach erotycznych z kobietami i mężczyznami na przemian, ale na samą myśl o tym, że miałby się znaleźć z kimś w łóżku sam na sam, nago, stykając się dużą powierzchnią ciała, powodowała u niego _ruszanie skórą_. Było to jedno z abstrakcyjnych wyrażeń pani Hudson, którego nie rozumiał, dopóki nie pokazała mu zaniepokojonego kota, który rzeczywiście RUSZAŁ SKÓRĄ. Było to fascynujące zjawisko, zupełnie jakby zwierzę doznawało jakiegoś wewnętrznego swędzenia, a było zbyt leniwe, by podrapać się łapą.

Obejrzał w życiu trzy filmy porno. Jeden ocenił jako bardzo nudny. Drugi nudny i absurdalny. Trzecim była pornograficzna, musicalowa wersja Alicji w Krainie Czarów, która byłaby całkiem niezła, gdyby skrócić (albo wyrzucić całkowicie) rozwlekłe sceny kopulacji. „Transport" miał chyba na ten temat jakieś odrębne zdanie, reagując wzrostem tętna i ciśnienia krwi, rozszerzeniem źrenic i naturalnie wzwodem. Z własnym ciałem Sherlock poszedł na kompromis, przyznając mu ograniczone prawa obywatelskie, gdyż denerwowały go lepkie plamy na piżamach. Rozwiązał problem, masturbując się dwa razy w tygodniu (we wtorki i piątki), a że był oburęczny, mógł jednocześnie myć zęby. Duża oszczędność czasu.

Tak czy siak, Sherlock Holmes dobiegał trzydziestki, nadal technicznie pozostając w stanie, który społeczeństwo określało jako „dziewictwo". Nie szukał kontaktów ani z kobietami, ani z mężczyznami. „To dlatego, że jeszcze nie spotkałeś osoby, z którą naprawdę chciałbyś być" – mówiła wyrozumiale pani Hudson, podsuwając mu szarlotkę. Umysł Sherlocka lubił panią Hudson, a „transport" lubił szarlotkę, więc zgodnie jedli ciasto, nawet jeśli akurat wypadała środa. Poczciwa kobieta jednak się myliła, gdyż Sherlock już spotkał osobę, z którą chciał być.

Spotkał Johna Watsona.

To jednak nie znaczyło, że chciał z nim uprawiać seks. Już dawno temu zrobił research na temat tych dziwacznych i trudnych technicznie rytuałów, odprawianych przez pary homoseksualne w zaciszach sypialni, ale myśl o tym, że mógłby TO robić z Johnem, wzbudzała jedynie wzmożone _ruszanie skórą_. Czasem, w łóżku, wyobrażał sobie, że jego przyjaciel leży obok, a on sam obejmuje go w pasie, wtula twarz w jeden z tych straszliwych, plebejskich swetrów, bez których John nie byłby Johnem, i po prostu zanurza się w jego ciepło, w jego przyjaźń, aprobatę, w tę całą bezgranicznie szczerą _johnow__at__ość. _Zasypiał, obracając w głowie to wyobrażenie i nawet jeśli miał potem jakieś sny, nigdy ich nie pamiętał. Zapadał w miękką wełnianą ciemność, a kiedy się z niej wyłaniał, był wypoczęty i zrelaksowany. W kuchni zaś siedział już realny John Watson, nad swoją poranną kawą i tostem, nie mając najbledszego pojęcia, że jego współlokator fantazjował o nim przed snem. Najlepszy człowiek na świecie i najgorzej ubrany doktor w całym Londynie.

Nim Sherlock spotkał Johna Watsona, nie miał z kolei pojęcia, że istnieją tacy ludzie. Czy może raczej, że istnieje _taki_ człowiek. Zwykle ludzie nazywali Sherlocka świrem i psychopatą (reagował oburzeniem na tę fałszywą, zupełnie nieprofesjonalną diagnozę), wściekli za to, że narusza jakieś ich niewidzialne granice, że prześwietla, skanuje. Że wywleka na światło dzienne te ich błahe, wstydliwe, brudne, małe tajemnice. Jakby były Bóg wie jak ważne, cenne i kompromitujące. Większością pogardzał, reszta go zwyczajnie nie obchodziła. Liczyło się rozwiązanie zagadki.

I nagle pojawił się John Watson. Zadziwiający, niezwykły, unikalny John Watson.

John, który po przeskanowaniu nie żachnął się, nie oburzył, nie uciekł, tylko popatrzył tymi swoimi ciepłymi oczami, uśmiechnął się z uznaniem i powiedział: „To nadzwyczajne". A Sherlock poczuł się, jakby mu wręczono jakiś piękny prezent, choć nawet nie bardzo wiedział czemu. Był szczerze zaskoczony. Pamiętał, że powiedział wówczas: „Naprawdę? Zwykle ludzie tak nie mówią". „A co mówią?" – zapytał John. „Spieprzaj" – wyjaśnił Sherlock i obydwaj się wtedy roześmiali.

Niewiele, bardzo niewiele osób było wdzięcznych, kiedy rozwiązywał ich _sprawy_. Nawet policjanci, którym pomagał, nie znosili go. Nawet Greg Lestrade dziękował tylko zdawkowo, z trudem skrywając irytację. A tu po prostu taki John...

John, który nie miał nic przeciwko temu, by Sherlock go rozpracowywał. Trzeba przyznać, że stanowił twardy orzech do zgryzienia. Rozwiązanie zagadki Johna Watsona zajęło Sherlockowi ponad tydzień, ale wniosek, jaki zapisał, był zdumiewający. „John W. nie ma nic do ukrycia." Po prostu.

Naiwnie szczery, lojalny, prostolinijny i odważny. Wydawał się być jedynym naprawdę dobrym, niewinnym człowiekiem na Ziemi, albo przynajmniej w Londynie. (Za wyjątkiem pani Hudson.) Cokolwiek miał na sumieniu, nie wstydził się, nawet jeśli wyszło to na jaw. I nie dlatego, że John był amoralny lub bezwstydny, po prostu jego ułomności były tak drobne i nieważne, tak _ludzkie_, że nie robił z nich wielkiego halo. Nie lubił mówić o siostrze i jej problemach alkoholowych, gdyż był to temat drażliwy, ale dotyczył Harry Watson, a nie konkretnie Johna Watsona. John nie bał się ujawniania swoich grzechów, bo ich zwyczajnie nie miał.

Sherlock dobrze się czuł z Johnem, a ten chyba zadomowił się na Baker Street 221B na dobre. Czasem zgłaszał sprzeciwy co do zawartości lodówki, cuchnących reakcji chemicznych albo grafiku sprzątania wspólnej łazienki, ale poza tym układało im się całkiem nieźle.

W pewien piątek John Watson oznajmił, że nazajutrz wyjeżdża do siostry i zostanie u niej cały tydzień, aż do następnego piątku. Harry od jakiegoś czasu była trzeźwa i zależało jej, by poprawić stosunki rodzinne. Sherlock odniósł się do tej informacji w pełni obojętnie, mając umysł zajęty bardzo zagadkowym włamaniem do willi pewnego biznesmena oraz sprawą podrzuconą przez Lestrade'a, którego „psy" znów zgubiły trop i kręciły się za własnym ogonem. Cały weekend ganiał po mieście, szukając śladów, wchodząc do „sieci bezdomnych". Wrócił do domu grubo po północy, tak zmęczony, że ledwo miał siłę zdjąć płaszcz. Przewrócił się na kanapę i zasnął w ubraniu. John pewnie zdjąłby mu buty i przykrył go kocem, ale Johna nie było... Poniedziałek detektyw-konsultant przejechał na oparach adrenaliny i plastrach nikotynowych, znów położył się tak późno, że w sumie było już wcześnie, a kiedy we wtorek rano, rozczochrany i półprzytomny, wszedł do kuchni, uderzyła go nienormalna pustka i cisza. Brak kawy, brak zapachu tostów, brak Johna Watsona przy stole. Błąd systemu, błąd systemu... „Transport" sygnalizował, że potrzebuje paliwa - był wtorek, więc Sherlock się z nim nie spierał. Zajrzał do lodówki. Między wypreparowaną szyszynką a pojemnikiem z pożywką agarową zobaczył paczkę sera i zawinięty w folię chleb. Żołądek zaczął natychmiast wyczyniać harce, domagając się grzanek z serem, roztopionym masłem i jakąś zieleniną. I może jeszcze jajek sadzonych. Umysł natomiast, o dziwo, podniósł dziki protest, zaciskając gardło mdlącym spazmem i grożąc przykrymi konsekwencjami. Sherlock przełknął kurczowo ślinę i zamknął lodówkę. Był głodny i zarazem nie był. Osobliwe. Skulił się, odruchowo pocierając ramiona rękami, pewnie od tego gapienia się do środka zrobiło mu się zimno.

Ogolił się, umył zęby, ubrał. Nuda.

Machnął ręką na inne czynności higieniczne, choć był to, jak już wspomniano, wtorek. Nuda. Najwyżej nadrobi to w piątek. Przegrabił włosy palcami. Ujdzie.

Zszedł na dół po gazety. Odpracował prasówkę. Nuda, nuda, nuda... Żadnych przestępstw godnych uwagi. Anglicy jakoś beznadziejnie sporządnieli z dnia na dzień.

Przyszła z wizytą pani Hudson, przynosząc szarlotkę, lecz tym razem Sherlock dłubał tylko widelczykiem w swoim kawałku i mało się odzywał.

- Oj, widzę, że to jeden z _tych_ dni – westchnęła starsza pani, stając nad nim i całując w czubek głowy. Pozwalał jej na takie matczyne gesty bez żadnego oporu. Lubił panią Hudson. Nigdy nie nazwała go wariatem. Nawet wtedy, gdy odwiedzała go w klinice odwykowej, co każda inna osoba wzięłaby za dowód, że jest z nim, delikatnie mówiąc, _coś nie tak_. A pani Hudson po prostu przynosiła mu pomarańcze i nowe numery National Geographic. Mówiła, że rozumie, jak ciężko jest stracić matkę i nie dogadywać się z resztą rodziny, ale to minie, to minie, a Sherlock może na nią liczyć. Jak widać, dotrzymała słowa, skoro on teraz mieszka pod jej dachem.

- To minie, to minie – powiedziała pani Hudson, zawijając resztę ciasta w folię i chowając do lodówki. – Nie martw się. Londyn to wielkie miasto, na pewno jak nie dziś to jutro ktoś kogoś zamorduje.

Po jej wyjściu Sherlock postanowił zająć się czymś pożytecznym i odświeżyć sobie podstawowe techniki krav magi. Zajęło to równo godzinę. Wziął szybki prysznic i znów nie miał nic do roboty.

_Wracaj. Jest sprawa – _wysłał esemesa do Johna.Już się chyba dość wysocjalizował z siostrą, mógłby wrócić. Odpowiedzi nie było.

Sherlock wbił do miksera trzy surowe jajka, wsypał czubatą łyżkę cukru, wszystko razem zmiksował w pienisty koktajl. John byłby zadowolony, dużo czystego białka, witaminy, odpowiednia ilość węglowodanów. Wmusił w siebie wszystko, choć omal nie pojechał do Rygi. Jego mózg nadal twierdził, że jest środa, albo sobota, ewentualnie poniedziałek, natomiast żołądek upierał się, że jest jednak wtorek. Wtorek do kwadratu. Sherlock czuł się jak schizofrenik z rozdwojeniem jaźni, co było nowym doznaniem. Ale mimo to jednak niezbyt interesującym.

Napisał kolejny esemes.

Zero odpowiedzi.

Przy myciu szkła laboratoryjnego pękła jedna z probówek. Sherlock stał długie minuty, jak zahipnotyzowany patrząc na kapiącą z jego dłoni krew. Kropla za kroplą, czerwone kuleczki spadały na dno zlewozmywaka, gdzie rozkwitały karminowymi płatkami. W końcu ocknął się i zaczął kapać na szalkę Petriego. Drugą ręką wystukał i wysłał esemesa.

Oczywiście odpowiedzi nie dostał.

Przez prawie dwie godziny katował skrzypce Vivaldim, póki nie zaczęły go boleć palce. Potem czytał „Stulecie detektywów" i podkreślał błędy merytoryczne. Ciężkiego kalibru na czerwono, a lżejszego na czarno. Czerwonego koloru było więcej.

Czwarty esemes bez odpowiedzi.

W końcu nadpełzła północ. Sherlockowi właściwie nie chciało się jeszcze spać, ale wiedział, że sen to rodzaj umysłowej hibernacji, skracający okres marazmu i nudy. Jeśli pójdzie do łóżka, oszuka czas. Niestety, po niemalże trzech godzinach cierpień, kiedy było mu to za gorąco, to za miękko, to znów za twardo, zdejmował górę piżamy, wstawał, pił wodę, kładł się z powrotem i mościł w tysiącu pozycji na swoim dużym, podwójnym łożu, stwierdził ostatecznie, że bezsenność jednak wygrywa na całym froncie.

- Nudzę się – poskarżył się w przestrzeń, ale zabrzmiało to jakoś nieprzekonująco. Owszem, nudził się również, ale nie tylko.

- Nie mogę spać. – To już brzmiało lepiej. Był „czysty" od wielu miesięcy, ale myśl o benzodiazepinach była bardzo kusząca. Może John ma u siebie Valium? Tylko jedna tabletka. Przecież nie może spać. Tylko jedna...?

- Chcę Johna. – Tak, to było to. Nie chciał prochów, chciał Johna Watsona.

Chciał Johna, chciał usłyszeć jego marudzenie, że zapaprał zlew chemikaliami i krwią, a mikrofalówka śmierdzi kwasem masłowym. Chciał, żeby John zrobił mu risotto i nawet by je zjadł, chociaż już od trzech godzin była środa. Mieszkanie bez Johna zdawało się za ciche, za puste i za duże. Ściany oddalały się od siebie niepokojąco, a Sherlock zaczął podejrzewać, że chyba ma atak agorafobii we własnej sypialni. Wpadł w pułapkę uzależnienia od Johna Watsona. Miał rację, przed laty zapisując w notesie numer osiem, że uczucia są szkodliwe. John był jak narkotyk. Tyle, że nie dawał się podzielić na działki. Zwalał się na człowieka hurtowo, potem znikał sobie, a jego ofiara cierpiała na syndrom odstawienia.

Sherlock westchnął rozdzierająco, wstał i klapiąc bosymi stopami po podłodze powlókł się piętro wyżej, do sypialni przyjaciela. Przypominała jej lokatora: niezbyt wielka, przytulna. Meble, powstawiane tu przez panią Hudson stanowiły przypadkową zbieraninę stylów, ale były zadbane i razem stwarzały atmosferę nieokreślonego ciepła. W miejscu, gdzie u Sherlocka wisiała tablica z układem okresowym, u Johna widniał na ścianie oprawiony w metalową ramę górski pejzaż. Z dużym prawdopodobieństwem były to Alpy Szwajcarskie. Na półce stało w równym rządku kilkanaście książek. Naturalnie głównie medycznych, poza tym dwie zaczytane pozycje o broni palnej krótkiej i podniszczony podręcznik jujitsu. To oczywiste, że John jako wojskowy musiał opanować strzelanie i przynajmniej podstawy samoobrony.

John był porządnicki i minimalista. Niewiele rzeczy osobistych. Na biurku stała jedynie lampa, żadnych poniewierających się drobiazgów. W szufladach długopisy i żółte karteczki samoprzylepne, multitool w futerale oraz pudełko naboi. Niewielki scyzoryk marki Opinel, równie prosty i funkcjonalny jak jego właściciel. W głębi szuflady wepchnięty nóż taktyczny. Nowy, nieużywany, ale też nie schowany do pudła. Pożegnalny prezent od kolegów z wojska, wartość sentymentalna, lecz John najwyraźniej miał nadzieję kiedyś go użyć. Morderczy chomiczek z tego doktorka... Szafa ubraniowa. Wewnątrz para dżinsów, dwie pary spodni stylizowanych na „bojówki". Schludnie poskładane w kosteczkę sportowe koszule, T-shirty, swetry, na wieszaku jeden jedyny garnitur. W drucianym koszu równiutko pozwijane slipy i poparowane skarpetki – wszystkie bez wzorków, czarne lub w kolorze khaki. Pragmatyczny pedant, oszczędny. Jeśli z jednej skarpetce zrobi się dziura, zachowuje drugą.

Na dolnej półce płowo-brązowy, aluminiowy kontenerek z emblematem czerwonego krzyża. W paru miejscach poodpryskiwała farba, na boku widać bruzdę po kuli. Kolejna pamiątka z armii. Doktor i to pudełko razem wąchali proch. Co w środku? Stetoskop, paczka rękawiczek, tani termometr wskaźnikowy, jałowe opatrunki, bandaże, podstawowe leki, nadmanganian potasu... Całkiem zwykła apteczka, a jedynymi niestandardowymi przedmiotami były opakowania jednorazowych strzykawek i zestaw do odbarczania odmy. I lancet. Żadnego Valium, żadnego Rohypnolu. Ciekawe... Przecież John po wojennej traumie powinien brać jakieś psychotropy. Czyżby nic mu nie zostało? Może w szufladzie szafki nocnej?

Niestety, szufladka zawierała jedynie latarkę na dynamo i kieszonkowe wydanie powieści Folleta. Pod którym, owszem, było jakieś tekturowe pudełeczko! Sherlock z rozgoryczeniem odczytał skład leku uspokajającego, zawierającego: _Melissa officinalis, Cinnamomum verum, Mentha piperita_ i witaminę B6.

Z jękiem rozczarowania runął na kolana przy łóżku Johna, a potem przewrócił się na nie górną połową ciała, niczym marionetka, której nagle przecięto sznurki. Melisa z cynamonem, ohyda, jak John może to brać do ust? I czy to zielsko w ogóle mu pomaga? Może w grę wchodzi efekt placebo...?

Środa dopiero się zaczęła i miała się ciągnąć jeszcze przez długie, długie godziny. Potem nastąpi równie beznadziejny czwartek. Jeśli nie pojawi się jakaś nowa sprawa, Sherlock zwariuje. Albo w desperacji będzie chodził po jakimś centrum handlowym, analizując klientów, by zająć czymś umysł. Ostatnim razem zainteresowała się nim ochrona i przeżył rewizję osobistą. Na samą myśl o powtórce zrobiło mu się niedobrze. John miał wrócić w piątek popołudniowym pociągiem, początek weekendu, tłumy i korki, pojedzie metrem, ma bagaż, będzie szedł wolniej, opóźnienie wyniesie około dziesięciu minut, czyli zjawi się o osiemnastej dwanaście.

Sherlock zerwał się z dywanika, podszedł do szafy. Wyciągnął pierwszy z brzegu pulower i zanurzył w nim twarz.

- Nie powinieneś mnie zostawiać, John – powiedział w sweter przygłuszonym głosem. – Jestem fajniejszy od Harry Watson. Nie piję. Nie porzuciłem żony. Nie palę. Prawie. Jestem muzykalny. Jestem czysty od roku. I w ogóle bardzo higieniczny. I potrafię zrobić suchy lód w warunkach domowych. A ona na pewno nie. Co ty jeszcze robisz u tej idiotki?

Pomyślał, że prawdopodobnie zachowuje się jak ostatni kretyn, ale było mu absolutnie wszystko jedno. Nikt go nie widział. Był sam. Sam w domu. Jeszcze długo będzie sam.

Całe naręcze swetrów i koszul Johna Watsona wylądowało na łóżku. Sherlock zgasił górne światło, po czym zakopał się w tym stosie odzieży, otaczając się zewsząd _johnową_ _strefą_. Autosugestia. Może zadziała.

- Johnnnn... Johnnn... Johnnn... Johnnn... – powtarzał cicho jednostajnym tonem. Brzmiało to jak tybetańska mantra. Sherlock sam nie wiedział, kiedy zasnął, ukołysany imieniem Johna i emanującym z ubrań jego zapachem, którego nie mógł zagłuszyć nawet płyn do prania.

Obudziły go krzyki i brutalne szarpanie za ramię. Oszołomiony, próbował wstać, ktoś go pociągnął, zakręciło mu się w głowie, nie znalazł nigdzie oparcia i wylądował z łomotem na podłodze. Było już jasno. Nad nim stał John, purpurowy na twarzy, wściekły. Wymachiwał pięściami. Sherlock nie mógł się odnaleźć w sytuacji. Co tu robi John? Czyżby on sam przespał całą środę, czwartek i kawał piątku? Niemożliwe. I czemu John tak się wydziera i przeklina? Co się tu dzieje? Nie, John, nie...

- Psychol! ŚWIR! – ryknął John z furią, aż Sherlockowi zadzwoniło w uszach. A więc to tak... John też jest taki. Jak Donovan, jak Anderson i cała reszta...

- WON MI STĄD!

Sherlock został poderwany z podłogi niemal jak piórko i wypchnięty z pokoju na podest. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się z hukiem. Stał długą chwilę na ciemnawym korytarzu, odruchowo masując ramię. Kto by pomyślał, że taki nieduży facecik jak John Watson może mieć łapy niczym imadła... Dławiło go w gardle, jakby czyjaś ręka bezlitośnie się na nim zaciskała.

John. John wrócił. John wrócił wcześniej. John wrócił wcześniej i zobaczył Sherlocka w swoim pokoju... I co? Umysł w końcu zastartował. I John pomyślał, że Sherlock się onanizował w jego łóżku. Dlaczego tak pomyślał? Przecież Sherlock już dawno mu powiedział, że go takie sprawy nie interesują. Nie jego rejon. Dokładnie tak. Dlaczego więc? Zwykli ludzie są czasem tacy nielogiczni. Ooooch, do diabła!

Sherlock zbiegł na dół, łomocąc bosymi piętami po drewnianych schodach. Salon. Skrzypce. Nuty. Nie, nuty niepotrzebne. _Presto... Presto accelerando! Grave. Largo morendo. Presto! Presto strigendo! _I_ da capo...!_

Trzask.

Sherlock upuścił skrzypce i z krzykiem poderwał ręce ku twarzy. Ból jak po smagnięciu rozpalonym do białości stalowym batem. Okropne, mdlące przerażenie. Oko! Jego oko!

- Sherlock? Co się stało? Co ci jest? Pokaż. Pokaż to...!

Nie! Zostaw mnie! Zostaw, nie dotykaj mnie!

- Jestem przecież lekarzem. Pozwól mi obejrzeć.

NIE!

Sherlock wyrwał się i pobiegł do łazienki, po drodze omal nie rozbijając sobie głowy o futrynę. Słyszał, jak John Watson dobija się do zamkniętych drzwi.

- Zostaw mnie!

John uparcie szarpał klamkę, nawołując, prosząc, to znów grożąc i bębniąc w przeszklone drzwi. Przestań trajkotać, John. Zadzwoń do Donovan, będziecie mieć teraz dużo wspólnych tematów do rozmów. Może się zaprzyjaźnicie. Może nawet któregoś razu wyszoruje ci podłogę.

Sherlock jak sparaliżowany stał przed lustrem, w którym widział swoje pobladłe odbicie, jedno oko szeroko otwarte w przerażeniu i krew przesączającą się powoli między palcami dłoni zakrywającej drugie. Czy w ogóle jeszcze je ma? Zmusił się w końcu do opuszczenia ręki. Bardzo powoli rozkleił zakrwawione rzęsy. Widział jak przez mgłę, ale chyba nie było aż tak źle. Odkręcił kran i puścił ciepłą wodę, by obmyć ranę i ocenić uraz. Zerwana struna rozcięła Sherlockowi łuk brwiowy – nic dziwnego, że krwawił jak koszerowany cielak, w tym miejscu jest pełno naczyń krwionośnych – i drasnęła powiekę, omijając samą gałkę oczną. Miał szczęście. Słyszał o paru oślepionych skrzypkach. Źle traktowany instrument potrafił się zemścić.

Krew sączyła się uparcie. Zużył prawie pół rolki papieru toaletowego, nim wpadł na pomysł, by użyć dwunastowodnego siarczanu glinowo-potasowego, który trzymał w szafce łazienkowej na wypadek zacięcia przy goleniu. Ałun ściągnął skórę, krew zaczęła nareszcie krzepnąć.

John nadal warował pod drzwiami. Sherlock wyminął go, sunąc plecami po ścianie, by przypadkiem się o niego nie otrzeć. Bez słowa wrócił do salonu i podniósł skrzypce z podłogi. Nie pękły. Bardzo dobrze. Nie stać by go było na nowe, ani chyba nawet na naprawę. Zresztą nie wiedział, to John trzymał kasę. Przynajmniej do tej pory trzymał...

Sherlock starannie wymienił pękniętą strunę na nową, nastroił instrument, usiadł w fotelu i znów zaczął grać. Tym razem _lento_ i nawet _morendo_. Nic konkretnego. Improwizował. Skrzypce powoli lamentowały pod jego palcami, skarżyły się na złe traktowanie, całe mieszkanie wypełniało żałosne molowe _adagio_. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy John stanął za jego fotelem.

- Przepraszam, Sherlock. Nie powinienem nazywać cię psycholem. Ani świrem.

Sherlock grał dalej.

- To było nieodpowiednie. Nie do przyjęcia. To było... niskie. Nikczemne. Wstydzę się tego. Naprawdę. Przepraszam.

Nikczemne... Tak, John, to było niskie i nikczemne. Takie rzeczy robią ludzie niscy i nikczemni duchem, a ty przecież... Jesteś może niski wzrostem, ale nie duchem. Prawda? Nie jesteś taki, nie jesteś. Uratowałeś mi życie. Znosisz moje fochy i dziwactwa. Traktuję cię często jak psa i jeśli to zauważę, sam się tego wstydzę. Możesz mnie nazywać idiotą, bałaganiarzem i niechlujem, „Sherlockiem Addamsem", a nawet narkomanem, ale nie psycholem, świrem i zboczeńcem. Nie dołączaj do stada, John. Błagam, tylko nie to...

- Czemu płaczesz?

To pytanie było tak niespodziewane, że zaskoczony Sherlock sfałszował i urwał melodię w pół taktu.

- Nie płaczę – odparł.

John nie dał się zbyć, usiadł naprzeciwko, zaglądając Sherlockowi w pokiereszowaną twarz.

- Mieszkam z tobą już od jakiegoś czasu i zdążyłem zauważyć, że wyrażasz emocje graniem. Inaczej grasz, kiedy pracujesz nad sprawą, inaczej gdy po prostu dla przyjemności. Dziś obserwowałem pokaz gniewu i rozpaczy, a teraz całkiem zwyczajnie płaczesz. Ryczysz, chlipiesz, zalewasz się łzami, jak zwał tak zwał. Nie jestem przecież głuchy. – John wskazał znacząco na własne ucho, a potem na skrzypce.

- Będziesz szukał innego mieszkania? – spytał Sherlock, wprawiając smyczek w nerwowe staccato.

- Nie. Dlaczego? Tu mi się podoba. I nie przeszkadza mi, że jesteś gejem. Po prostu...

- To nie mój rejon – wtrącił Sherlock.

- Tak, tak, mówiłeś. Kobiety to też podobno nie twój rejon. Ja tylko chciałem powiedzieć, że nie podoba mi się, że ruszasz moje rzeczy bez pozwolenia. Naruszasz moją prywatność. Chciałbym przynajmniej poznać powód twojego postępowania. A jedyne, co mi się nasuwa, to homoseksualizm.

- Nie jestem gejem – odrzekł Sherlock z rozdrażnieniem. – Nie jestem hetero. Nie wiem, czym jestem. John, doprawdy, jesteś jak migrena...

- To może po prostu jara cię wełna? – John Watson był jedynym człowiekiem na kuli ziemskiej, który potrafił wypowiedzieć takie słowa i sprawić, że nie brzmiały obraźliwie czy wulgarnie.

Sherlock parsknął krótkim śmieszkiem, a skrzypce załkały smętnie. W gardle znów rosła mu wielka kula. Powinien coś powiedzieć, jakoś to wyjaśnić. Ale jak? Miał mętlik w głowie. Jak to powiedzieć? I czy w ogóle? Zwierzyć się ze swoich przedsennych fantazji? John tego nie zrozumie! On sam tego nie jest w stanie zrozumieć! Jak ma, do diabła, _przeskanować_ samego siebie? Struny skarżyły się coraz bardziej żałobnie i atonalnie. Grał, zaciskając powieki. Zranione miejsce pulsowało bólem. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo-bardzo dawna miał problem z wykrztuszeniem choćby słowa. On, pyskaty detektyw-socjopata, z którego języka bez trudu spływały najbardziej okrutne, rujnujące, bezwzględne zdania.

- Sherlock, oddychaj. – Palce Johna zacisnęły się lekko na dłoni, prowadzącej smyczek i dopiero wtedy Sherlock wypuścił gwałtownie powietrze, zdając sobie sprawę, że istotnie wstrzymywał oddech. Opuścił instrument na kolana.

- Nie chcę z tobą uprawiać seksu – powiedział. – Obiektywnie jesteś dość... atrakcyjny. Chyba. Ale...

John czekał w milczeniu, patrząc na niego spokojnie. Miał to specjalne spojrzenie, jakie lekarz kieruje na pacjenta. Troskliwe, uważne.

- N-nie lubię seksu. Jest... uch... kłopotliwy – wydusił Sherlock.

- Jakieś traumy z przeszłości? – zapytał John ostrożnie.

- Nikt mnie nie zgwałcił, jeśli o to ci chodzi. Po prostu nie lubię. Tak jak niektórzy nie lubią owsianki. Seks jest nudny i nieznośnie fizjologiczny.

- Ale to nadal nie tłumaczy, jakim cudem zastałem cię wytarzanego w moich ubraniach, na moim łóżku.

- Czułem się... samotny.

- I dlatego... zasnąłeś... na moich ciuchach... jak pies... na kapciach pana... który wyjechał?

Sherlock spuścił wzrok, wzruszając ramionami. Tak, to brzmiało naprawdę głupio. Był głupi. Jak pies... John trząsł się, zatykając sobie usta, bez powodzenia usiłując opanować wybuch śmiechu. W końcu nie wytrzymał i parsknął.

- Prze... przepraszam... ale to jest... takie... śmieszne.

Sherlock zerwał się z miejsca, szukając wzrokiem futerału na skrzypce. Tak, szczerość zdecydowanie była w tym wypadku błędem. Wyjdzie z domu. Rozwiąże sobie jakąś zagadkę na ulicy. A może siądzie na peronie metra i będzie liczył wagony. Albo wybierze się na komendę i będzie wkurzał Andersona.

- Słodki Jezu... – John otarł załzawione ze śmiechu oczy. – Ja się tu spodziewam Bóg wie jakich perwersji, a ty po prostu miałeś chandrę! Nie mogłeś zadzwonić? Ludzie tak robią, wiesz? Telefon nie służy tylko do wysyłania esemesów w sprawach kryminalnych. Słuchaj – rzekł, poważniejąc. – Jeśli podobny przypadek zdarzy się jeszcze raz, możesz spać w moim pokoju, jeśli to cię uspokaja. Zadzwonisz wtedy, a ja na pewno odbiorę. Pogadamy sobie jak normalni ludzie, jak koledzy. O jakimś przestępstwie, czy coś. Ale jak jeszcze raz dotkniesz się do moich ubrań, ja się dotknę do twoich eksperymentów w lodówce i będziesz cierpiał. Srodze. Jasne? Dotarło?

Sherlock dwukrotnie szarpnął strunę w taki sposób, że zabrzmiało to jak potwierdzenie.

Cały John. Działa jak żelazko – gdzie przejdzie, tam się wszystko wyprostowuje i porządkuje. Sam też już jest uładzony: przyniósł sobie kawę, sięgnął po wczorajszą gazetę, jakby nic takiego się nie stało. Jest w doskonałym humorze, przegląda prasę i nawet pogwizduje, co mu się zdarzyło do tej pory może ze dwa razy. Co on takiego gwiżdże? Coś znanego... Jakąś przyśpiewkę, katowaną powszechnie w pubach. Sherlock delikatnie, nie za cicho, nie za głośno, zaczyna na skrzypcach wtórować pogwizdywaniu przyjaciela. John na moment unosi wzrok znad gazety, uśmiecha się i zaczyna gwizdać coś innego. A Sherlock szczerzy zęby i dostosowuje się, płynnie przechodząc z melodii w melodię.

Cały John. Po prostu John.


End file.
